


Black Wings

by WhatispersonalspaceJYP



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Corruption Kink, F/M, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, angel reader, demon jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatispersonalspaceJYP/pseuds/WhatispersonalspaceJYP
Summary: Demon Jisung currupts his angel Y/N
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Black Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my tumblr drabble game  
> Jisung Smut M-I 30, 41 Black  
> M: Angel  
> I: Demon  
> 30: "Don't Cry"  
> 41: "I think you're beautiful."

Jisung pushed his cock inside of you, smirking as he didn’t let you adjust. 

“Don’t cry.” he wipes away the tears and kisses you on the lips

“You are so tight for me and only me!” He whispered in your ear

Jisung kept on slamming into you. “You are so small, compared to me.”

He looks down at your stomach and smirked. Jisung grabs your hand and put in on your stomach. 

“You feel that baby?” Your stomach showed the outline of his cock whenever he push into you. “Now that’s how tiny you are compared to me.” He smirks.

His tail wraps around your leg as he hovers over you. He locks his hands with yours, smiling at you. His teeth were on display.

He started moving faster, which made you moan loudly. Tears where streaming down your face as you enjoyed the intercourse. 

His cock reached your g spot every time he trusted into you.

After a while his trusts were getting sloppy. You were a moaning mess, which Jisung clearly enjoys. He came inside of you and pulls out.

The smirk was painted back on his face as he looks at you in adoration. Your white wings were turning black. 

“I think you’re beautiful.”


End file.
